<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petite Love by MinamiAoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633783">Petite Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi'>MinamiAoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A daily life of petite flowers with their owners</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riku's first meeting with a cute petite flower</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(It was 7 years ago when I first met him.)</p><p> </p><p>Riku : Hmm, maybe I should bring something for Naminé. Huh ?</p><p> </p><p>He saw a bunch of crows pecking something on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Riku : Hey ! Get away from it ! Are you alright----</p><p> </p><p>(Wait, this isn't an animal...)</p><p> </p><p> "Ah! Thank you for saving me ! *Cries*"</p><p>Riku : Umm, what are you ?</p><p>"Oh oh ! I'm a Sunflower !"</p><p>Riku : Ah ! You're injured !</p><p>"E---ehhh !? *Fainted*</p><p>Riku : Ahh ! Hang in there !</p><p> </p><p>Riku wraps the little human like flower with a handkerchief and brings it back home. Later....</p><p> </p><p>"Ah~ ! This soil feels great ! This little flower pot fits perfectly !'</p><p>Riku : *sits on his chair* my mom owns a flower shop. Thou, it's really rare to see something like you.</p><p>"We're kinda like you guys but we're mostly live as flowers ! Smaller than you guys of course ! "</p><p>Riku : There's more like you ? That's pretty amazing ! I'm Riku !</p><p>Sora : I'm Sora ! Nice to meet you !</p><p>Riku : Can I like.... Pet you ?</p><p> Sora : Sure !</p><p> </p><p>(Whoa, he acts kinda like a puppy ! Soo cute !)</p><p> </p><p>Present time ...</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me ! Can I have a bouquet of these Red Carnations ?"</p><p>Riku : Coming right up !</p><p>"Oh my, you look pretty happy today, Riku !"</p><p>Riku : Ahaha, you think so ?</p><p>"That's right, here's some sweets for you ! Thank you, Riku !"</p><p>Riku : Come back anytime ! Now, I should check on him.</p><p> </p><p>He went upstairs to his room and saw Sora talking with bunch of birds by the window.</p><p> </p><p>Sora : Oh, hey, Riku ! The birds are really friendly today ! Don't worry, he's my friend !</p><p>Riku : Oh wow, they are friendly. *Smiles as one of the birds on his finger*</p><p>Sora : Can I go downstairs at the shop today ? I want to see the other flowers too !</p><p>Riku : Alright, alright. Calm down, Sora.</p><p>Sora : Horray !</p><p> </p><p>Riku holds up Sora's flower pot carefully on his hands and heads downstairs to the shop.</p><p> </p><p>(The only other person who knows about Sora is Kairi, my childhood friend.)</p><p> </p><p>Kairi : Good evening, Riku ! </p><p>Riku : Good evening to you too, Kairi.</p><p>Sora : Good evening, Kairi !</p><p>Kairi : Sora ~ ! You looked adorable as always, you little sunflower ! *Pets Sora's head happily.*</p><p>Riku : Just got back from your extra classes ?</p><p>Kairi : Yeah, what a pain to stay until evening ! *Sits by the counter*</p><p>Sora : Great job, Kairi ! Great job !</p><p>Kairi : Awww ! Thank you so much, Sora ! If only you were big like us, I would have hug you everyday !</p><p> </p><p>(She got a point there. What if Sora was like us...)</p><p> </p><p>Night, Riku was doing his homework while Sora sleeps like a kitten on his pot.</p><p> </p><p>(*Laughs a bit* He does look like a kitten right now. How does something amazing species like him survives in this world ? If it's true that there's more of them... Maybe I can do something to protect them.)</p><p> </p><p>Riku : Good night, Sora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yellow Dahlia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looks like one of Sora's brothers found a new owner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Apparently, I've found something rather ... Interesting today when i was on my way home...)</p><p> </p><p>He saw a tiny boy trying to pull out a carrot on the ground</p><p> </p><p>Axel : .... You need a hand ?</p><p>"I can do it my-- Whoa ! A human ?!"</p><p>Axel : Are you like some kind of human flower ?</p><p>"You got a problem with that ?"</p><p>Axel : Oh, no ! I'm just curious about you. What kind of flower are you ?</p><p>"I'm obviously a yellow dahlia ! Don''t you know about flowers ?!"</p><p>Axel : Sorry, sorry ! Well, not much but i have a friend who owns a flower shop thou.</p><p>"Take me there then !"</p><p>Axel : Wait, what ?!</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, he bought a small flower pot to fit him.</p><p> </p><p>Axel : So, what's your name ?</p><p>Roxas : Just call me Roxas.</p><p>Axel : Roxas, huh ? Here it is.</p><p>Roxas : *amazed* Soo many flower ! Ah, not that i'm excited about it ! *blushing red*</p><p>Axel : "That's actually cute ?!"</p><p>Riku : Oh, hey Axel. What's ---- You have one too ?!</p><p>Axel : You knew about this little guy ?!</p><p> </p><p>Much later---</p><p> </p><p>Sora : Roxas ! I missed you soo much ! *hugs Roxas*</p><p>Roxas : Come on, Sora ! Not in front of them ! *struggling*</p><p>Riku : I found Sora at the same forest 7 years ago.</p><p>Axel : And you didn't told me about him but you told Kairi ?!</p><p>Riku : Yeah, i thought you might get scared about it. Sorry about that.</p><p>Sora : Say, say ! Can he stay with us ?!</p><p>Roxas : What ?! As if !</p><p>Riku : Then, i guess you want to stay with Axel ?</p><p>Roxas : I didn't say that !</p><p>Sora : Great idea !</p><p>Axel : Are you sure about this ?</p><p>Roxas : *blushing red* Whatever !</p><p>Axel : I guess i'll take that as a yes.</p><p>Sora : Roxas has a new friend now !</p><p>Roxas : Shu--shut up !</p><p> </p><p>Night---</p><p> </p><p>Roxas : Hey, what's that ?</p><p>Axel : This ? Sea Salt Ice cream. You can eat this kind of things ?</p><p>Roxas : Not all we can eat but something like that is alright.</p><p>Axel : Here's a tiny piece of it.</p><p>Roxas : What is this !? It's salty but also sweet !</p><p>Axel : That's the flavor of that ice cream after all. *grins*</p><p> </p><p>(Maybe i'm happy to have a unique friend like him.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Black Baccara Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a collage student found a particular flower that's beautiful yet dangerous</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(I'm Ventus ! Everyone often just call me Ven. I have a friend that owns a flower shop and he has a very "magical" looking flower.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Afternoon, at Riku's flower shop...</p><p> </p><p>Ventus : Sora ~ ! I'm here !</p><p>Sora : *excited* Ven !</p><p>Ventus : *pats Sora's head* How are you today ?</p><p>Sora : As usual ! There's a lot of new flowers that just arrived today !</p><p>Ventus : *picks up Sora's pot and rubs his cheeks with him* You're such a precious flower, Sora !</p><p>Sora : Hey ! That tickles ! *chuckles*</p><p>Riku : *pulls Ventus's ears* Hurry up and get changed !</p><p>Ventus : Ow ow ! Sorry about that, Riku !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Sora's here is one of the Flower people that lives near the forest but i prefer to call them Flower fairies *laughs*. Oh right, i work part time at Riku's flower shop. I can see Sora everyday too.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Night...</p><p> </p><p>Ventus : See you guys tomorrow !</p><p>Sora : Take care, Ven ! *waves at him*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Hmm, i wonder what should i cook for tonight ? Huh ?)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He saw a bunch of crows picking on something at the park.</p><p> </p><p>Ventus : Oh no ! Shoo shoo ! Are you okay little buddy---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Wait a minute ... This one looks like Sora but has black hair and flower ! Better treat him back home !)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ventus treats the black flower's wounds and puts him on a small flower pot.</p><p> </p><p>Ventus : I hope you're alright by tomorrow. Good night.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, the black flower fairy wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-- where am i .. ow ! Huh ? I'm covered with bandages."</p><p>Ventus : You've awake !</p><p>"A human !? Wait ... Did you ... saved me ?"</p><p>Ventus : Yup ! I just couldn't let a beautiful flower like you being attacked by crows. I'm Ventus ! Just call me Ven ! What about you ?</p><p>Vanitas : *shrugs* .... Vanitas.</p><p>Ventus : Vanitas, huh ? That's a nice name ! Say, you look exactly like Sora.</p><p>Vanitas : *shocked* How did you know about Sora ?! Where is he ?!</p><p> </p><p>Later, at Riku's flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>Sora : Vanitas ! Where have you been ?! I got really worried about you ! *cries*</p><p>Vanitas : I was looking for you, you idiot ! *hugs Sora*</p><p>Riku : Who could have known that you found his twin.</p><p>Ventus : Coincidence i guess ? That's great of you, Sora ! </p><p>Sora : Thank you so much, Ven !</p><p>Riku : Judging by his flower, Vanitas is a Black Baccara Rose.</p><p>Vanitas : I'm kinda impressed that you own a flower shop.</p><p>Sora : Right ?! Riku knows everything about flowers and us !</p><p>Axel : Morning, Riku. Ven !</p><p>Roxas : Morning-- Vanitas ?!</p><p>Vanitas : Roxas ?!</p><p>Ventus : Me ?!</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Axel : Was Roxas looked like you or Ven looked like Roxas ? I'm lost right now.</p><p>Sora : Ven's like our big human brother !</p><p>Roxas : How's this possible ?!</p><p>Vanitas : Don't ask me ! Hell if i know !</p><p>Kairi : Hey guys ! Oh my gosh, another one but looks just like Sora ! Soo cute ! *hugs Vanitas*</p><p>Vanitas : Hey ! Cut it out !</p><p>Ventus : Man, this world is full of mysteries ~</p><p>Riku : You got that right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>